1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the high pressure synthesis of urea from ammonia and carbon dioxide via the intermediate formation of ammonium carbamate, and relates especially to the synthesis procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous arrangements of single or two stage urea synthesis reactors and procedures have been suggested in the prior art. Typical arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,051; 3,105,093 and 3,024,280; Canadian Pat. Nos. 1,160,030 and 1,147,734; French Pat. No. 958,503 and Belgian Pat. No. 522,822.